Dreamhouse Episodes
Click here to watch each Dream House episode! Main Characters Featured *Micah Granados *Ruben Fisher Adult_Ruben.png Dream House Episodes Episode 1: Building Our Dream Home (4/1/17) Clare spends over eight hours building a dream home for her and Ali in the Sims 4. Episode 2: Creating Ali and Clare! (4/3/17) Clare creates herself and Ali in the game so that they can be moved into the house. Episode 3: Our First Date! (4/7/17) Sim Clare and Ali move into their new home, get to know each other, and start dating. Perhaps the most memorable thing, though, is the fire that almost burns down their house on day one! Episode 4: We Got Married!! (4/11/17) Clare and Ali go to the romance festival where they tie the knot! Episode 5: Bye Bye Jennifer!! (4/14/17) Ali finally swung the rejection hammer on Jennifer. His only woman is Clare. Episode 6: We Got Pregnant! (4/18/17) Sim Clare finally gets pregnant with her first child! Episode 7: The Baby is Here! Boy or Girl?! (4/20/17) James Callery-Aiken is born, marking the beginning of Gen 2. Clare and Ali officially become parents! Episode 8: We are Ballers! Ali Finally Goes Pro. (4/22/17) This episode is all about money! Clare and Ali FINALLY start making some serious money to make sure they get to dream house! And just in time, because baby James' birthday is just around the corner... Episode 9: Our Son is a Demon?! (4/25/17) James has become a toddler! However, his demonic appearance and tendencies to throw peas on the floor may mean he is evil...watch out! Episode 10: Clare Got Thick!? (4/30/17) Clare rekindles her love with birthday cake and puts in her best efforts to lose the baby weight from James. Episode 11: James Grew Up! And Ali Hates Him!? (5/4/17) So this episode James finally ages up! Sim Ali is happy, but real Ali isn't quite so impressed. Clare and Ali go to the brand new bar AND restaurant in the town! Episode 12: We Went Clubbing! (Worst Night Out Ever!) (5/6/17) Lots happens in this episode! Promotions, new friends, and a big night out FINALLY in a night club! But it wasn't what Clare was expecting... Episode 13: Guys We Finally Made It!!! (5/8/17) Clare and Ali FINALLY got enough simoleons to make it to dreamhouse! It's the end (and beginning) of an era! Episode 14: Living in Dream House (plus possible Pregnancy?!) (5/10/17) Living in the dream house is just as amazing as they'd hoped! The Callery-Aiken clan even hired a butler! Plus, the possibility of a second pregnancy is discussed... Episode 15: Sims is Back! And We're Pregnant Again! (5/19/17) Sim Clare gets pregnant again, with plans of having a girl. Time for strawberries and pop music! Episode 16: The Baby is Here but I'm on My Own!? (5/20/17) Back to back Sims to make up for lost time! Jessica Callery-Aiken is born, but Clare is left alone in the hospital when Ali freaks out and runs away. Episode 17: Jessy Grows Up & Butler Comes Back for Revenge! (5/21/17) Jessy is a toddler! But how long will she enjoy childhood when THE EVIL BUTLER COMES BACK FOR REVENGE?! Episode 18: Worst Parents Ever. (5/24/17) Jessy almost dies of hunger and/or gets taken away several times, as Clare and Ali struggle to parent her and keep up with their lives. Episode 19: Ali Got Buff! Also they shut off our power. (5/26/17) Ali has been hitting the gym HARD! Also, bills are coming in hard, so power to the dreamhouse was temporarily shut off. Episode 20: James Grew Up!!! (5/28/17) So James has grown up into a teen! Episode 21: Clare's Final Birth + Parenthood DLC (5/29/17) New PARENTHOOD expansion, plus Clare gives BIRTH! But is it twins... Episode 22: Jessy Becomes a Child! (5/31/17) Jessy is finally a child! Episode 23: Meet the Twins! (6/2/17) Emma and Emily are all grown up! One is a little tomboy, the other a girly girl! Episode 24: James' First Kiss!? (6/3/17) James has had his first kiss! But that doesn't mean it's his first girlfriend... Episode 25: James' Love Triangle! (6/6/17) James has two girls on his mind... but no idea which one to go for! Things are heating up with Salma, but Layla won't give up without a fight! Episode 26: We Finally Got A Pool! (6/9/17) We finally built the pool you guys have been asking for! Episode 27: Jessy Grew Up and She's Gorgeous?! (6/11/17) Jessy has become a teen! AND SHE'S AMAZING AND I KINDA WANT TO BE HER A LITTLE BIT OKAY. Episode 28: Jessy Is Possessed! (Plus a Dream House Extension!) (6/13/17) The house got a brand new extension! But it seems like Jessy has become possessed by spirits after the changes... Episode 29: The Twins Grow Up! (6/15/17) The twins are now CHILDREN! Let's hope they can keep that twin bond! Episode 30: Jessy is Scary..... (6/16/17) Jessy is feeling the teenage mood swings HARD. And can't stand being around her family... Episode 31: Jessy's Bad Romance (6/17/17) Things aren't going so well for Jessy in the romance department... Do we need to create a guy that can handle Jessy? Episode 32: James and Salma are Adults! (6/20/17) Episode 33: Meet Jessy's New Neighbours! (6/23/17) So I took your advice and made Jessy some new neighbours! But which one should she makes moves on...? Episode 34: Taylor Ditches Jessy?! (6/27/17) Jessy goes on her first date with Taylor! But thing's don't go so well... Plus new house renovations! Episode 35: Guys I'm Sorry I Ruined Everything! (6/30/17) So, I may have tried to push along the romance by inviting everyone round at the same time... and upset Roxy a LOT! Episode 36: The Twins Join Clubs! (But Not the Same One...) (7/4/17) This episode is all about our favourite twin duo! We're trying out Get Together, and Emma and Emily join different clubs! Episode 37: Double Trouble...The Twins Age Up! (7/7/17) The twins are ALL GROWN UP! ALL OUR BABIES ARE GROWN UP Episode 38: Emma's Bad Boy! (7/11/17) Emma's teen best friend is getting close... but he has a secret dark side! Episode 39: Jessy Ages Up! (And Has Her First Kiss!) (7/14/17) She's gone from moody, hormonal teen, to a very together lady, so it's time for Jessy to age up! And guess who's there to help her do it... Episode 40: Dad Crashes Double Date! (7/18/17) Emily and Emma decide to head out on a double date! But Ali has other plans... Episode 41: Jessy's First Day as a Scientist! (7/21/17) Jessy has her first ever day being a SCIENTIST! But how will it go...? Plus Emma gets a lesson in how to deal with moody teenagers! Episode 42: Jessy Gets a New Place??? ... Kinda (7/25/17) You guys wanted Jessy to find her own place, or build her own little house in the Dreamhouse garden, SO I DID SOMETHING EVEN COOLER! Episode 43: Emily's Love Triangle! Who should she pick!? (7/28/17) OR MAYBE BOTH...!? Episode 44: Twins Try Out the Go to School DLC! (8/1/17) We tried out a huge new DLC Mod Pack... IT DID NOT GO AS INTENDED! However, that didn't stop Emma and Max from some super hot high school romancing! Episode 45: Can Commitment-Phobe Taylor Finally Be Tied Down!? (8/3/17) Taylor may have foiled Jessy, but can Emily be the girl to tie down this date-ditching (BUT VERY HANDSOME) guy? Episode 46: The Twins Become Adults! (8/8/17) It's finally time for my final babies to become adults, all the Clare and Ali kids are now fully grown!! Episode 47: Max what have you done!? (8/10/17) Max becomes an adult... and immediately starts on the path to mischievousness... Episode 48: Taylor Proposed!? (8/16/17) Taylor suprises Emily with a VERY romantic proposal! Whilst Clare and Ali prove they still got the most FIREE Episode 49: Oops... (8/25/17) POWER COUPLE Taylor and Emily compete for promotions, but things get a little...heated Episode 50: Live: Ali + Clare's Big Day?! (9/2/17) Episode 50 LIVE for you guys! Ali and Clare renew their vows, before finally committing to growing old together! Episode 51: Our Old Faces are Revealed!!!! (9/12/17) OUR OLD FACES ARE UNLEASHED ON THE WORLD! Plus Max is in for more heartache... Episode 52: Emma's New Flame!? (9/12/17) It looks like Emma is ready to move on.....and has her eye on Jay Jones Episode 53: The Best Wedding Yet!? (9/23/17) time for Taylor and Emily to tie the knot! Is this the prettiest wedding we've had yet!? Episode 54: Lilith Grows Up! But is she good or evil...? (10/3/17) It's time for little Lil to have her birthday too! But will she inherit Max's evil trait...? Also, Emma and Jay make things official, Episode 55: Lilith's Partner in Crime! BFFs! (10/11/17) Lil meets a brand new bestie with matching hair! Emily's supermodel dream isn't going so well... Episode 56: Supermodel to Superpreggo?! Plus Baby Shower (10/25/17) TIME IS UP EMILY! Can she make her modeling dream work before the baby starts to show...? Episode 57:EMILY'S NEW BABY+HALLOWEEN PARTY! (The Sims 4 Halloween Special) (10/31/17) IT'S HALOWEEN!! However, can Emily's glitched baby actually be born? Episode 58: Faith becomes an Angel Toddler! (11/9/17) Connor may have competition in the Dreamhouse, as Faith is SUPER CUTE! Episode 59: Lilith Finds a Fox! And a Secret Brother...!? (11/17/17) OH MAX WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW!? Episode 60: Teen Lilith but Dreamhouse Heartbreak?!!!!! (11/25/17) Both twins are dealing with flirty partners... but is it too much for one of them? PLUS LILITH BECOMES THE COOLEST TEEN YET! Episode 61: I Can't Believe This Happened!? (12/3/17) It seems the flame is still burning for Emmax? Plus Lilith gets a new room! Episode 62: Baby Faith's Birthday! (12/12/17) It's Faith's Birthday! Plus DREAMHOUSE gets decorated for Christmas!!!! Episode 63: Christmas Day + Festive Friday! (12/22/17) It's time for Christmas in Dreamhouse! I MAY HAVE FORGOTTEN TO INVITE SOME SIMS OKAY THERE'S TOO MANY TO KEEP TRACK OF. Episode 64: Emmax Returns! (12/30/17) JAIME IS JUST PLAIN DANGEROUS. Episode 65: The Dreamhouse Get's Smaller... (1/2/18) The Grim Reaper is watching Ali and Clare, who are celebrating their final days together... Episode 66: It Finally Happened Guys... (One Hour Special) (1/5/18) 1 HOUR SPECIAL EPISODE* It finally happened... and I'm so sad! Episode 67: It's Funeral Time... + Montage (1/6/18) We celebrate Clare and Ali's life (and death) with a ceremony and montage... Episode 68: New Puppy for Faith! (Plus the WILL is Revealed!) (1/18/18) Faith's hard work gets rewarded! Plus Emily reveals the Callery-Aiken WILL to James, Jessy and Emma! Episode 69: FAITH AGES UP! (Plus MOVES OUT!?) (1/18/18) Faith is a teenager! But there's no dating allowed!!! Plus, the Dreamhouse family move out, but where!? Episode 70: We Have Kittens! (But Frankie Runs Away!?) (1/30/18) Episode 71: LUNA and RYDER GROW UP! (2/10/18) Luna and Ryder are teens! Let me know what you think of their looks and what you think we should do for their teenhoods! Episode 72: LUNA MUST LEAVE EARTH!? (2/22/18) Luna gets sicks and has to return to her home planet not only to recover, but also to save Jessy! Episode 73: A NEW ROMANCE!? (3/8/18) Ryder gets the squad together for an ANTI-JAMIE intervention to save Faith... but ends up seeing someone differently? Episode 74: LUNA BRINGS RYDER TO HER HOME!? (3/20/18) Luna trusts Ryder enough to show him where she's from... and her alien form makes Ryder look at her differently! Episode 75: TEENAGE HEARTBREAK & BIRTHDAYS! (3/30/18) Ryder and Luna age up! But before they become wise and mature, there's still time for lots of TEENAGER DRAMA AND HEARTBREAK NONSENSE! Episode 76: JOXY ARE NOW OLD?!? (4/14/18) I’M SORRY JOXY I COULDN’T HOLD OUT ANY LONGER! My fav ladies are now oldies! Episode 77: TAYLOR'S FLIRTY NEW INTERN!? (4/26/18) Taylor's up for reelection and has a new intern to help out with the campaign, but it seems the intern has another victory in mind... Episode 78: The Twins Age Up....and They're Identical! (5/9/18) The twins have their first visit to Faith's city apartment today, then celebrate their toddler birthdays! Episode 79: BALLET AFTER SCHOOL CLUB! (5/22/18) The twins have joined the ballet after school club mod! And Taylor gets a set closer to retirement... Episode 80: FIRST LOVE MOD FOR THE TWINS! (6/5/18) Time to try out the First Love mod! But things didn't go the way I expected.. Episode 81: ANOTHER SET OF TWINS!? (6/16/18) Indie is on the look out for new friends since Violet is spending all her time with Joseph... and ends up finding two! Episode 82: Twins Learn To Skate! (6/26/18) Indigo and Violet try roller skating for the first time and its time to say goodbye to Frankie. Episode 83: Everyone's Growing Up! (Except Us!) (7/11/18) Indigo and Violet's twin friends have aged up into teenagers without the girls. Maybe Indie and Violet need to age up soon too. Episode 84: Everyone Is Dying... (7/21/18) Three deaths in one day!? Its too sad! Jessy, Roxy and Taylor shall all be missed. Episode 85: Bittersweet Twin Birthday (8/5/18) It comes to the time where where we have to say goodbye to Emily and the twins celebrate their teenage birthdays. Episode 86: The Baby Is Here (8/18/18) The baby has arrived but so has the drama. Episode 87: Cody is a Total Nightmare! (9/6/18) It turns out Cody is not as sweet as he was first thought to be. Is this toddler a bat or something!? Episode 88: Ciara & Fams Move to Dreamhouse! (9/15/18) Ciara and the other Fisher's - minus Carrie - decide to move into The Dream House to help Ryder and Jake with their son Cody, and get the chance to have more space. Episode 89: Cody's Birthday! (Finally!) (10/16/18) We finally return to the Dream House gang after a long while and it's finally time for Cody to join Sebastian in childhood! Plus, Rue decides they are finally ready to confront their family about their transition into a boy - accept everyone is on board with it apart from Hunter..... Episode 90: Eloping in the Jungle!? (11/9/18) We reach the 90th episode, only 10 left of Dream House! After being angry at Rue for their transition, Hunter decides to run away to Salvadora to be with his girlfriend Salome' and they become engaged! Episode 91: More Golden Oldies.... (12/7/18) It's time for the first couple of third generation - Ciara and Anthony - to become elders. Episode 92: Teen Cody! (12/25/18) It's finally time for Cody to reach teenhood. Lets just say, Rue is more appealing to Clare and Cody..... Episode 93: Meet Ruben! (Plus Triplets?!) (1/14/19) Rue finally completes his transition and becomes Ruben. He also manages to rekindle his relationship with his brother Hunter after years of no communication between the two of them. Plus we find out Hunter and Salome' are now married and have triplets together! Two girls and one boy. Our first set of triplets in the game! Episode 94: Sad Endings and New Beginnings (2/8/19) Reuben develops his relationship with Valentine and practices modelling with Willow, whilst the Callery-Aiken Clan grieve and mourn for the unfortunate loss of Ciara and Anthony. Episode 95: Meet the Triplets! (3/18/19) It's time for Ryder to finally age up into an elder! Rueben continues to focus on modelling and asks for help from Valentine. Also, it's time to meet Hunter and Salome's triplets. Episode 96: The Secret Is Out?! (4/24/19) Jake has died off-screen so we throw a funeral. Cody returns home to look after Ryder and wants to know who hos biological mother is. Episode 97: Goodbye Ryder-Roo (5/25/19) Ryder hasn't got long left so he has to make sure Cody and Rueben have money to pay for the house. Plus there is a beautiful afterlife sequence for Ryder. Category:Willow Creek Category:Episodes Category:Completed Series